La dama y el indiscreto
by Irushion-tan
Summary: Asuka Kudou es una chica rica, educada y respetable, que aun a los 15 años nunca ha salido con nadie. Es bastante exigente y en algunos casos es presuntuosa y se comporta como toda una "Ojousama". Que pudo haber visto esta elegante señorita en el impulsivo y arrogante Izayoi Sakamaki? Que consecuencias le traera cuando se confiese?
1. Capitulo 1

Era un dia cualquiera dentro del "Pequeño Mundo", el sol estaba radiante en el cielo, y el calor del verano era intenso. Los rayos del sol alumbraban fuertemente en la comunidad de los No-Names, y uno ya podria imaginarse las reacciones de los jugadores que habitaban ahi; ellos eran en efecto unos niños mimados, que se quejarian de cualquier cosa con tal de liberar algo de estres. Sin embargo la joven You habia salido en un pequeño viaje junto con Leticia para interactuar un poco con especies grandes de lagartos y ademas tener la oportunidad de visitar a su vieja amiga Sandora.

Por otra parte Jin y Lili habian sido castigados por KuroUsagi despues de haberse comido un pastel extremadamente fino que habia recibido como regalo y que habia estado guardando para una ocasion especial, por lo que tenian prohibido salir durante una semana y debian hacer las tareas de Leticia en su ausencia.

En cambio KuroUsagi, Izayoi y Asuka fueron invitados por Shiroyasha a la inauguracion de una nueva piscina que quedaba cerca de Thousand Eyes; Asuka habia considerado muchas veces la oferta, y KuroUsagi se sentia insegura al dejar la comunidad asi como asi por un viaje con el fin de mera relajacion. A final de cuentas ambas fueron convencidas por Izayoi (quien enrealidad solo queria verlas en traje de baño) y decidieron aprovechar la ocasion para estrenar los trajes de baño que KuroUsagi acababa de comprar.

El entorno de la piscina estaba notablemente mas humedo y menos caluroso que su comunidad, y el agua estaba realmente agradable; Izayoi se recosto en una silla plegable a tomar un poco el sol antes de ir a nadar, mientras esperaba que KuroUsagi y Asuka terminaran de cambiarse. Mientras que KuroUsagi usaba un traje de baño color azul oscuro similar al que usarian las chicas en las escuelas, Asuka lucia timidamente un bikini blanco con algunas manchas rosadas, dandole a Izayoi una vista bastante agradable.

"Ese traje te sienta de maraviiilla!" exclamo Shiroyasha mientras intentaba avalanzarse salvajemente sobre KuroUsagi para abrazarla, "No haga esto en un lugar tan publico Shiroyasha-san!" grito KuroUsagi alterada mientras mandaba a volar a Shiroyasha con una poderosa patada. Asuka entro al agua lentamente mientras verificaba su temperatura, al confirmarla se sumergio y empezo a nadar con mas naturalidad.

Al ver como Asuka se veia bastante relajada en el agua, Izayoi sonrio maliciosamente, se levanto de su silla y decidio unirsele a Asuka entrando al agua con un clavado que salpico a la chica en toda la cara; "No habia necesidad de hacer eso" declaro Asuka un poco molesta, "Oh, lamento haberte mojado mas de lo que ya estabas, Ojousama" respondio Izayoi con un arrogante tono de burla en su voz. Asuka se cruzo de brazos y se volvio hacia otra parte, "Si tanto te molesto una bromita como esa no volvere a hacerlo, esta bien?" pregunto Izayoi mientras le sonreia a la chica junto a el.

Asuka dirigio la mirada hacia Izayoi una vez mas, y al hacerlo se percato de la verdadera situacion. Estar sola en una piscina junto a un chico de tu misma edad (y encima usando un bikini ligeramente revelador como ese) era mas incomodo de lo que ella habia pensado en un principio, el solo concepto de estar tan cerca de alguien en un entorno tan lleno de serenidad como ese podia ser un poco sofocante considerando que a su edad nunca habia siquiera tenido una cita con alguien de edad cercana a la suya.

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron levemente, y decidio salir de la piscina tan pronto como le fue posible; Izayoi la miro extrañado, salir tan pronto de la piscina aun cuando anteriormente se le veia tan relajada y tan comoda dentro del agua, un pensamiento de que provablemente se debio a el paso por la mente de Izayoi, aunque decidio simplemente ignorar ese hecho.

Asuka salio del agua, mientras su delicada y mojada piel se encontraba expuesta a los rayos del sol; ella comenzo a caminar por la orilla a expensas de sus aun mojados pies, y en un paso en falso ella resbalo con un pequeño charco cayendo violentamente a la piscina, la chica entro en panico apesar de haber sido atrapada por Izayoi (quien estaba muy convenientemente posicionado).

Izayoi observo como Asuka cerraba los ojos con fuerza, seguia alterada y asustada, "Te encuentras bien Ojou-" Izayoi no pudo terminar la frase al percatarse de la curiosa sensacion que provocaba estar en contacto con la sensible, mojada y descubierta piel de Asuka, quien mantenia cerrados los ojos. Al haberse asegurado de que Asuka no hubiera sufrido ningun rasguño se dispuso a soltarla, sin embargo hizo un movimiento en falso y una de sus manos quedo sobre uno de los pechos de Asuka, provocandole un escalofrio a la chica.

Izayoi no pudo moverse en ese momento, e instintivamente lo tomo con suavidad; Asuka abrio los ojos rapidamente, lo primero que vio fue la cara asombrada de Izayoi provocando que la joven dejara escapar de su garganta un pequeño grito mientras empujaba al chico frente a ella. Izayoi se volteo tan rapido como pudo, "E-Es mas suave de lo que creia..." dijo el chico rubio mientras se cubria la nariz.

Con su cara roja a mas no poder Asuka cruzo los brazos y salio de la piscina tan rapido como le fue posible, despues de lo que paso en ese momento Asuka se mantuvo alejada del agua durante el resto de su estancia en la piscina.

* * *

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que la tension aumento aun mas dentro de los jugadores de esta comunidad. Izayoi abrio lentamente los ojos al percatarse de que ya era de dia, y mientras se levantaba un poco para sentarse en su cama logro ver un papel doblado sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama; desdoblo el papel con curiosidad y lo que leyo en ella hizo desaparecer la sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Salio de su cuarto y se dirigio al de Asuka, se notaba por abajo de la puerta como las luces estaban encendidas, sin embargo el seguro en la puerta estaba puesto y no salia ni un ruido de la habitacion lo que hizo entrar en panico al joven.

Izayoi llego a su limite de paciencia despues de 5 minutos, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado y nervioso; posiblemente nunca creyo que se sentiria de esa forma pensando en Asuka, pero asi era y no podia esperar mas. Izayoi retrocedio un poco y golpeo la puerta de Asuka, derribandola y provocando un ruido que se oyo en todo el lugar (todos estaban dormidos, asique nadie se dio cuenta realmente..) ; al derribar la puerta solo pudo encontrarse con Asuka cambiandose la pijama, la chica se volvio hacia Izayoi y se ruborizo casi por completo cuando este vio su ropa interior, por lo que se cubrio nuevamente.

"Q-Que haces aqui a esta hora? Y porque no tocaste?!" pregunto Asuka con enojo en su voz, "Quiero que me expliques esto ahora mismo, Ojousama" exclamo Izayoi seriamente mientras le mostraba la nota que se encontraba en su mesa.

"Me gustas, eres MIO - Kudou Asuka".

"Ah, solo eso?" pregunto la chica indiferentemente, "Te dije que me lo explicaras!" dijo Izayoi un poco molesto; "Como dice la nota, me gustas, asique me declare, es todo" respondio la chica con frialdad, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al joven frente a ella.

"Si de verdad te gusto porque no dijiste nada antes? Que es lo que pretendes?" pregunto el joven alterado, Asuka sonrio un poco, y no por felicidad, era una sonrisa llena de dolor; "Es obvio que no tengo oportunidad alguna contra KuroUsagi, solo queria ahorrarme molestias" respondio Asuka aun sonriendo. Izayoi la miro confundido, no tenia nada que decir ni habia nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, solo pudo mirarla lleno de culpa.

Sin nada que perder, Izayoi tomo la inciativa; se acerco, tomo a Asuka de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el mientras el acercaba su cara a la de ella. Aun siendo inexperto en ello, coloco su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Asuka y presiono sus labios contra los de ella; el primer beso de ambos fue de la manera mas inesperada que pudieron imaginar y con la persona mas inesperada que podrian haber conocido.

* * *

**Continuara..**


	2. Capitulo 2

Izayoi dejo ir a Asuka luego de unos momentos, ella se encontraba paralizada y en shock, no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar; "Oye, relajate un poco, te vez como si fueras a desmayarte" dijo Izayoi mientras veia temblar a Asuka. Asuka lo miro confundida, "P-Porque?... Crei que KuroUsagi..." dijo la joven mientras desviaba la mirada. "Quien dijo que ella me gusta?" respondio Izayoi un poco molesto mientras tomaba a Asuka por los hombros.

"Pero siempre hacias parecer que asi era!" dijo Asuka volviendose hacia Izayoi con lagrimas en los ojos, "Molestarla es divertido, y esta mucho mas desarollada que tu, pero se ve que tu eres mucho mas valiente, eso me agrada" respondio el joven mientras le sonreia a Asuka; "A que te refieres con eso?" pregunto la joven aun mas confundida, "De donde vengo ninguna chica se me acercaba, todas tenian miedo de mi. Tu has sido la primera que se me declara, y se que KuroUsagi nunca se atreveria a hacer algo asi" declaro Izayoi mientras ponia su frente contra la de Asuka para verla a los ojos.

"S-Solo fue una nota!... Ademas no puede gustarte alguien solo por que se te confeso!" exclamo Asuka mientras se intentaba alejarse de Izayoi, quien la habia tomado por las muñecas; "Tal vez asi sea, pero podria desear que me gustes si puedes decirme 'Te amo'" dijo Izayoi sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acercaba su cara a la de Asuka, cuya cara habia enrojecido vivazmente tras la declaracion del joven frente a ella. La joven permanecio en silencio mientras miraba a Izayoi a los ojos y sin poder escapar, "Yo... No puedo decirlo ahora.. L-Lo siento" dijo Asuka mientras bajaba la cabeza; Izayoi solto las muñecas de Asuka, y con delicadeza la abrazo poniendo la cabeza de la joven en su pecho, "Si no quieres no tienes que decirlo ahora, no ire a ninguna parte, sabes" dijo el joven rubio casi susurrando.

"Gracias..." respondio la joven antes de cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Izayoi, el miro como tiernamente ella se encontraba tan tranquila y serena.. Unos momentos despues se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo.

* * *

"Asuka-san, Asuka-san" dijo KuroUsagi mientras intentaba despertar a la joven picandole la cara, ella abrio los ojos y se vio a si misma durmiendo en su lecho "Me quede dormida?" pregunto Asuka confundida, "No lo se, pero si se que tiene fiebre, no deberia dormir tan descubierta" respondio la coneja; Asuka volteo hacia abajo, dandose cuenta de que la camiseta de su pijama estaba completamente desabotonada, por lo que se cubrio rapidamente con la sabana.

Asuka estaba segura, lo que paso no habia sido un sueño, todo habia sido y se habia sentido tan real que aun podia percibir la suavidad de los labios de Izayoi tocando los suyos y la calidad de su tierno abrazo rodeandola cariñosamente; para su mala suerte esos conmovedores recuerdos la hacian sonrojarse a tal punto que empeoraba su fiebre.

"KuroUsagi, que haces cuando no sabes si le gustas encerio a alguien?" pregunto Asuka debilmente, "Bueno pues... Supongo que despues de pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona llegas a entender un poco mejor su mente" respondio KuroUsagi con una pequeña sonrisa, "Y que pasa si esa persona es arrogante, odiosa, impulsiva, rebelde y nunca sabes lo que piensa?" pregunto la joven con un poco de enojo en su voz; "Hmmm, acaso es alguien que yo conosca?" pregunto la coneja con curiosidad, la cara de la joven se torno de un rojo vivo y se volvio hacia otro lado "Claro que no, solo es alguien que conoci el otro dia en la plaza" respondio la joven avergonzada.

"Encerio? Porque me sono como a Izayoi-san" dijo KuroUsagi un poco sorprendida, "No metas a Izayoi-san en esto! Emm... Quiero dormir, asique retirate porfavor" dijo Asuka llena de nervios; la coneja salio de la habitacion, y al ella cerrar la puerta Asuka se levanto de la cama. Observo la puerta en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, se levanto de la cama y miro la ventana pensativa; mientras contemplaba el exterior pudo notar una respiracion agena sobre su cuello, y al voltear hacia atras se sorprendio al ver a Izayoi parado atras de ella y sonriendole (como siempre).

"Pensabas en mi?" pregunto Izayoi con una sonrisa traviesa, Asuka no pudo responder, sin embargo la delataba el color escarlata que teñia sus mejillas; "Sabes, fui yo quien te llevo a la cama despues que te quedaste dormida" confeso el joven mientras guiñaba el ojo, "Ya lo habia imaginado... Espero que no me hayas hecho anda raro mientras dormia!" exclamo Asuka sospechando de el.

Izayoi rio un poco y se dispuso a ver a los ojos a la joven frente a el, "Claro que no hice nada... O si?" dijo Izayoi maliciosamente tratando de hacer que Asuka se sonrojara tanto como pudiera; "No me hagas usar al 'Dean' para que te saque de aqui" respondio Asuka en un tono cruel. Al escuchar esas palabras el joven rio nuevamente, "No me asustas, Ojousama" declaro Izayoi seguro de si mismo; "**DE RODILLAS**" ordeno Asuka usando su gift.

Involuntariamente Izayoi cayo arrodillado frente a Asuka arrastrado por el comando que habia recibido, aunque momentos despues pudo levantarse nuevamente, "Has mejorado" admitio Izayoi un tanto impresionado; "Deberias calmarte un poco, si asi lo prefieres dejare de bromear" dijo el joven sonriendole a Asuka tiernamente, "Esta bien..." respondio Asuka intentando relajarse un poco.

"Ahora volviendo a lo de la cama..." dijo Izayoi mientras cargaba a Asuka como si fuera una princesa, esta entro en panico y empezo a patalear, "Fue algo como... esto" dijo el joven mientras rescostaba a Asuka en su cama con suavidad; la joven lo miro ruborizada, mientras este se acercaba a su rostro para besar su frente. "No te acerques mucho, estoy enferma y te contagiare..." dijo Asuka insegura y preocupada, "Eso no me interesa realmente" respondio Izayoi con un tono serio mientras se subia sobre ella en la cama; los nervios de Asuka llegaron a su punto mas alto cuando Izayoi la abrazo fuertemente, como si estuviera esperando a que ella lo abrazara tambien.

La joven rodeo el cuello de Izayoi con sus brazos y lo abrazo de igual manera, dando como resultado un abrazo calido e intimo entre los dos que segun parecia, podria durar para siempre; "Te amo..." susurro Asuka en el oido de Izayoi, provocandole un ligero escaofrio al joven que abrazaba, "Yo aun no te amo, pero lo hare... Lo prometo" dijo Izayoi al dejar de abrazarla para poder verla a los ojos nuevamente.

Antes que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa KuroUsagi irrumpio en la habitacion con un plato de sopa caliente para Asuka, y despues de ver a Izayoi en la cama sobre la joven enferma la coneja se sonrojo de tal manera, que antes de poder preguntar lo que estaba pasando salio huyendo de la habitacion a toda velocidad; provocando que tropezara en el pasillo y derramando la sopa caliente sobre la cabeza de Jin, quien iba pasando por coincidencia.

Avergonzado por haber causado tanto escandalo Izayoi decidio que la joven enferma debia descansar y se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Asuka cerro los ojos mientras sonreia tiernamente; esa noche durmio profunda y tranquilamente, intentando soñar como seria un mañana donde pudiera pasar todo el dia al lado de su persona mas querida.

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
